


Passing Seconds

by Kailey_Hamilton



Category: Digimon, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailey_Hamilton/pseuds/Kailey_Hamilton
Summary: Meeting across time zones is easier than it should be, but eventually they have to part... or maybe not.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Passing Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digitalgate02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/gifts).



> _My good friend **Ni** said I should imagine my OTP... so I did. Took me months, but I did!_

"I have to go."

Ken didn't _want_ to, but he had to. The only reason why he'd stayed so late was that he really wanted to try that one tapas bar Miyako kept talking about, even if it meant doing a white night before his morning class. It had been worth it, of course. It was always worth it when it came to Miyako.

Meeting in different time zones should have been a logistical nightmare for both of them, but no sacrifice felt too great. It was only then, when time became scarce, that their efforts didn't feel like enough. He could never pry himself apart from her even a second before absolutely necessary - and judging by her pleading stare, she wasn't too happy either.

"Already? But..."

He tried his best to ignore her disappointed tone. It would hurt more if he dwelled in it.

"I'm going home before class. I... I don't want to wake him."

He pointed with his head to the Digimon-sized bed in the corner of her room where Minomon and Poromon, too tired to join them in their night out, had fallen asleep before they'd left Miyako's dorm. Her gaze followed the intended direction and lingered for a second. When she spoke again, her voice was considerably lower.

"I thought you had a few more minutes..."

 _A few more minutes._ Even so little time was exceedingly precious. Looking at Miyako, it was getting harder to walk away. She'd dressed up for their night out, but now her hairdo was coming loose and her makeup was fading out. Drinking always made her more carefree, which in turn made her lack the self-consciousness to fix her appearance.

She still looked stunning. Perhaps even more than usual, as it made the sense of familiarity and intimacy grow stronger. And he couldn't get enough of it. After all, they'd been friends for eight years. Miyako had been one of the best, really, far better than he'd ever done anything to deserve. He was supposed to know everything there was to know about her, wasn't he? Especially now that she was his girlfriend.

_His girlfriend._

Miyako talked and laughed and joked as usual. Sure, she would hug him hello and goodbye, hold his hand in the streets of Barcelona and sit closer than usual in the privacy of her dorm. That was the extent of her displays of affection, which puzzled him. She had never been one for restraint. Back home, she would talk incessantly about people she found attractive, she would flirt and date, fall in and out of love... but other than a few ambiguous social media pictures, nothing had reached Ken about her love life while she'd lived in Spain. What her friends didn't know wasn't for them to judge, and Ken would be more resentful had he not dreaded what he might find if he opened her nightstand's drawer.

No. Miyako wasn't one for shyness or distance or modesty - or so he'd thought. At the very least, as the bare minimum Ken had dared to hope for... well. He would've expected her to kiss him already. Why hadn't she? She liked him. That much was clear. She claimed she'd liked him for years now, and she wasn't the kind to expect him to make the first move. Especially not when she knew that unlike her, he had never kissed anyone. She knew this, right? She had to know...

Ken shook his head, both as a response to Miyako's words and as a way to keep those thoughts out of his mind. It was of no use. Maybe it was for the best that the night had come to an end.

"I really have to go."

"Alright. Well..."

This was goodbye, but the words didn't come to either of them. Instead, she hugged him so tightly, his ribs felt like they would crack.

"Miyako..."

"Sorry." She released her hold on him ever-so-slightly. "I just..."

Miyako didn't finish that thought. The seconds passed them by loudly, relentlessly, reminding them that life went on, and they had no other option. The night was over in Spain, and in Japan, the morning was young and he had to be in college in half an hour...

His throat felt tight. He held Miyako closer, letting his head fall on her shoulder. It might have been the exhaustion, the alcohol, or the proximity... the question escaped him before he could think twice.

"Can I stay?"

As they were, holding each other so close together, it was impossible to miss Miyako freezing in place. Ken pulled back just enough to see her surprised expression. Only then did he grasp the multiple implications of his question.

His face felt hot, the air around him too cold for a summer evening.

"I-I'm sorry." He stepped back, releasing her as if she burned. "I don't— I just—"

He was interrupted by Miyako's laughter, which she tried to stifle with a hand over her mouth. Her eyes had that warm look that made his knees feel weak.

"You're too cute," she whispered, closing the distance that he had put between them.

He wanted to protest being called cute. He wanted to protest how nonchalant she appeared while he was feeling so embarrassed, her laughter, her refusal to accept the distance he'd put between them - but she gave him no time. Her hands were soon heavy on his shoulders and there was fire in her eyes. That was all the warning he got before her fists closed around the collar of his shirt, pulling him down for a kiss.

For an instant, the world stood still. Then his heartbeat picked up the pace and his skin burned. Miyako's lips were warm, pliant, the taste of sweet alcohol still lingering in them. That's all Ken knew. That's all he wanted to know. Any doubts or insecurities he might have had dissipated in an instant because this was too easy and felt too good.

Even so, she was slow, hesitant, tentative, as if it wasn't clear to her that he was longing for this. As if he hadn't been craving this for months. Heat was spreading from his chest all over his body and the smell of his perfume was making his head feel light. It wasn't long before he got a hold of himself and kissed her back, his hands flying to her waist and pressing her against him. This prompted Miyako to gasp, breaking apart suddenly.

For a brief second, Ken feared he'd been too greedy, too eager... but Miyako was still clutching his shirt tight in her fists, shaking, her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink. A sheepish smile formed on her face as her eyes met his then darted away.

Ken couldn't remember ever seeing her in anything close to this state. He couldn't help but stare until she caved.

"I've wanted to do this for so long..."

"Why didn't you?"

His question was honest, but Miyako shook her head, as if unwilling to accept it.

"You make it sound so easy."

The strain in her voice was impossible to ignore, and it pierced him like a bullet. Miyako wasn't the sort to hide, or play mind games, or hold back. This should have been easy for her - but it wasn't.

And it was not her fault.

He cupped her face in his hands as gently as he could, searching it as if the answers to his questions were plainly written there. Miyako practically _melted_ at his touch, her body relaxing her lips parting slightly. Her eyes fluttered shut then slowly opened, so full of affection that he couldn't take it anymore and this time, he was the one to lean down to kiss her.

His lips had barely touched hers when her arms wrapped around him, and his world was sent spinning. It felt like home. This was Miyako, running her long fingers through his hair and pressing herself against him as if they weren't close enough already. This was his Miyako, sighing at his touch and smiling between kisses as if there was nothing else in the world that could make her this happy.

Thoughts fizzled away. The only thing that mattered was that she wanted this as much as he did. Every feeling he'd tried to repress had come unbound and all was left was to hope that she would match him. But that didn't seem to be a problem. If anything, he was the one trying to keep up. It wasn't until her fingertips brushed against his back under his shirt, light as feathers, that the rational part of his brain came back to life. Electricity was running through his blood, his body awake, and everything was right. Too right.

Ken wanted so much more.

"I won't be able to leave tomorrow if you keep this up," he warned weakly. He couldn't bring himself to pull away so he remained as close to her as he could, his forehead touching hers.

"That's fine by me," she whispered back, her voice shaking, her hands still warm against his skin.

"Miyako..."

"I know."

Ken didn't have to say it. Here, in her dorm room, the rules were theirs to make and break. And Miyako was holding onto that as purposefully as he was.

That thought made Ken's heart jump. He'd seen her fall in and out of love for the smallest of reasons. He'd heard her complain when a date took too much of her time, or someone wanted more than she was willing to give. But there she was, talking to him every day while she was abroad, and moving mountains just to see him for a few hours.

"Still, as much as I want to—" Miyako bit her lip, her eyes darting for a second toward the corner where the Digimon slept, so quickly that Ken might have just imagined it. Then they were fixed on him, her expression unreadable. "You look tired."

...And there she was, wishing him to stay even if all he could do was fall asleep next to her in her narrow twin bed.

"Right." Ken laughed softly. "I'm going to need pajamas..."

"I don't know about that..."

The idea that it was alright for them to joke around like this was so unexpectedly welcome that it took Ken a few seconds to process it. Not that he minded. It made him feel closer to her than ever. There was something thrilling, something exciting that came with the new territory, the unexplored boundaries... and he couldn't wait.

"Well," he conceded. "Maybe I won't."

Miyako giggled. Ken wanted to kiss her, again, and again, and again, but he felt her arms tighten around him, her head resting on his shoulder. It suddenly struck him how differently a hug from the same person could feel. It was soft and warm and all-encompassing; there was none of the earlier desperation that, in hindsight, should've been a clue that his own feelings wouldn't be unwelcome. Instead, Miyako now held him as if they had all the time in the world.

And as seconds passed them by, it dawned on him that Miyako was right.


End file.
